


Cadenas

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Spiritual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: "Diosa" para algunos, "calamidad" para otros: eran algunos apelativos que recibía. Títulos banales a la figura más cuestionada en la historia de Eldia, cuyo destino y poder iniciarían el interminable conflicto entre su nación y todo el mundo. La tragedia de la infancia perdida por su inocente pecado. La madre de un pueblo tan despreciado como ella en toda su existencia: Ymir Fritz.
Kudos: 2





	Cadenas

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Las rejas eran golpeadas con _fuerza_ … o al menos, eso le pareció percibir. No muy lejos del establo, Ymir observaba a un cerdito estampar su cabeza contra la madera, repetidas veces. No _entendía_ por qué su corazón palpitaba con cada chillido del animal, al punto de creer que éste _hablaba_ sin ser escuchado. Por una _razón inexplicable_ , sus pies se movieron automáticamente hasta aquel lugar sólo para agacharse ante el cerdito, su mano derecha atravesó el fino espacio entre las rejas y acarició al animal; sin embargo, el veloz contacto la obligó a retirarse y sintió la humedad en su palma. _Sangre_.

El cerdito tras la reja sacó su lastimado hocico y chilló de nuevo, ignorante de la expresión perpleja de quien lo había tocado. Una vez más, la piel maltratada de Ymir rozó la cabeza de la criatura y allí se quedó un rato observándola, mientras sus largos cabellos caían sobre su rostro: era preciso reprimir sus lágrimas o alguien lastimaría al cerdito por _su culpa_. Pero estaba sufriendo, ¡no podía dejarlo!

El abismo en sus ojos dejó traslucir una pequeña luz, al mismo tiempo que se retiraba de las rejas; miraba a todos lados, asegurándose de que _nadie_ presenciara el momento en el que abría el gancho de la reja. Superando su extenso titubeo, Ymir dejó el corral abierto con una _mueca extraña_ y dio media vuelta, no sin antes contemplar al cerdito por última vez y coger su jarrón de arcilla. Conforme se alejaba por las fangosas calles de su sector, el clamor de los hombres creció en alerta por las _bestias salvajes_ que se habían escapado.

La joven limpió su mano ensangrentada contra la tela de su vestido y se detuvo en el abrevadero a coger agua. Dejó que su corazón reposara lentamente y cuando al fin había conseguido _desentenderse_ de lo sucedido, la tosca mano de un general se posó sobre su hombro.

—¡A la plaza! —la volteó con brusquedad— ¡El rey los llama!

Ymir soltó su jarrón. Nuevamente, sus latidos se descontrolaron.

[…]

«Eres libre»: una y otra vez, el dictamen del rey resonaba en su mente, a la par de los soldados y perros que _celebraban_ yendo tras ella, cual trofeo de guerra. Ymir aceleró el paso y rogaba no caer, pues incluso el bosque parecía ser aliado del monarca: arbustos tupidos, la _oscuridad_ cada vez más densa, hojas cuyos bordes asemejaban cuchillas contra su piel y vestido rasgado, ramas idénticas a los dedos que quienes no dudaron en señalarla. ¿Qué podían saber ellos? ¿Qué podía reclamar ella?

Sólo había sentido lástima por aquel cerdito y por su gente amenazada con torturas, si no delataban al causante del _crimen_ que jamás cometió. Su preocupación por ellos la había llevado a la ruina: ¿era malo tener piedad? ¿Cuál era _su pecado_? ¡No había hecho nada!

A Ymir le pareció que el panorama se _iluminaba_ unos segundos, al mismo tiempo que dos flechas se incrustaban en su hombro derecho y pierna izquierda. La fuerte punzada de dolor retrasó el ritmo de su carrera y, presa de la catarsis, rompió a llorar. Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor y la sangre que caía de su ojo cercenado por el mismo rey; pero lo que prácticamente se definía como una muestra de debilidad, para Ymir era todo lo contrario. No sentía tristeza, tampoco deseo de suplicar. Su mirada apenas brilló por lo único que la impulsaba a seguir corriendo: la furia contra sí misma. La impotencia de su castigo por liberar a aquella criatura del corral, el valor que jamás expresó ante el _poderoso_ Fritz. La condena de callar por obediencia.

Una rama traicionera la hizo tropezar y la revolución de sus pensamientos cayó con ella. Ymir ya podía sentir a los perros _despedazándola_ y se arrastró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, hasta que una ligera brisa la instó a alzar la mirada: ¡un enorme claro en el bosque! Y frente a ella, un… ¿ _refugio_?

[…]

Apretó la tela de su vestido cual torniquete, escurriendo el agua en una cubeta, para luego golpear la prenda contra el aire y echarla sobre una varilla delgada. Hizo lo mismo con un montón de ropa hasta completar las treinta piezas puestas en una sola fila y se sentó en un barril: había culminado su labor, la _menos pesada_ en la última semana.

El cabello de Ymir se agitó con la brisa matutina llena del suave olor de las últimas flores que caían por la temporada. _Otoño_ por segunda vez, desde aquel _día_.

¿Tanto tiempo había pasado? No supo determinarlo, excepto por los evidentes cambios en su cuerpo: a sus quince abriles, la esclava lucía un porte fuerte y atractivo para su edad. Atributos que no pasaban desapercibidos para quienes la miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad, temor y desdén, a raíz de la _bendición_ que el destino puso sobre ella.

Un sonido seco la hizo reaccionar y miró al frente. Tras un montón de paja, alguien tiraba piedras contra la reja para llamar su atención; a la distancia, Ymir reconoció a la persona causante del ruido y le dio la espalda, dedicándose a llenar el bebedero de los cerdos en tal posición que su largo cabello cubría sus mejillas _ruborizadas_ : era un muchacho de su aldea, uno de los tantos niños esclavizados junto a ella por el tirano Fritz y quien parecía _seguirle los pasos_ desde hace tiempo. No tenía trato con él, a excepción de las miradas furtivas que éste le dirigía durante el pastoreo de vacas o cuando recogía agua en el abrevadero; y a pesar del poco tiempo que Ymir pasaba en el establo, por las obras que realizaba para el rey, no era indiferente a los _casuales_ encuentros con el pastor. El recuerdo de su mirada intensa bastó para hacerla resoplar _contra su voluntad_ y dudó varios segundos antes de mirar nuevamente la montaña de paja. Él ya no estaba.

No obstante, cualquier pensamiento se esfumó al sentir que un soldado tiraba inesperadamente de su brazo para llevarla a la plaza principal y no opuso resistencia, pues era la típica antesala a su reunión con el rey. El lugar donde se arrodillaba ante el trono y aceptaba sus órdenes, por _inconcebibles_ que fueran.

—Mi esclava Ymir —comenzó, arrogante—, has trabajado bien. Abriste caminos, cultivaste la tierra, construiste puentes; y por ello, la tribu de Eldia ha aumentado considerablemente.

Un ligero carraspeo lo detuvo, mas no supuso el final. La fuerza de la costumbre previno a Ymir de que ese hombre tenía algo más que decir; y una vez más, su intuición acertó.

—Así que voy a _recompensarte_ —la sola palabra hizo que la joven agachara la cabeza, presa de un extraño desconcierto—: serás tú quien lleve a mis hijos; y en nombre de los Fritz, destruirás a los malditos marleyanos.

Su silencio confirmó su _aceptación_. El rey la envió al establo por última vez, con la promesa de que mandaría por ella en la noche para llevarla al palacio que sería su _nuevo hogar_.

[…]

La noticia corrió por todos los rincones de la ciudad, y en menos de una hora, los rumores de Ymir como la futura mujer de Fritz causaron gran revuelo.

«¿Se casaría el valiente rey con un monstruo? ¡La escoria de los cerdos tenía suerte!»: mientras caminaba, la esclava oía los susurros malintencionados de la gente; comentarios _normales_ , tratándose de ella. A su alrededor, varias personas corrían con tinajas de vino y canastas llenas de flores hacia la plaza principal, preocupados por tener lista la ceremonia de unión que ya había proclamado el monarca. Para sorpresa de Ymir, su _soledad_ se quebró con la presencia de varias sirvientas reales, entre niñas y ancianas, que se acercaron para contemplar a la _próxima_ consorte del rey.

Su mente apenas procesó tanta palabrería y aguardó a que las mujeres terminaran sus asuntos, para luego dirigirse al lado este de la ciudad. Una senda no muy transitada la llevó hasta un solitario estanque cercano al bosque, de donde solía recoger agua para el ganado; pero esta vez no llevaba ningún barril y tampoco tenía esa _intención_.

El trino de las aves, los árboles agitados por la brisa, el croar de las ranas, la música del agua, el silbido del viento: todo empezó a cobrar mayor importancia y por ese instante, Ymir soñó con la _eternidad_. Era consciente de lo que le aguardaba y contempló la naturaleza a su alrededor, sabiendo que sería su última caminata _a voluntad_. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en esas cosas?

La muchacha miró sus muñecas con una sensación de atadura que ni ella misma podía romper, recordó aquel día en el que su _existencia_ tuvo _sentido_ para el mundo y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante las memorias de su gran poder. Su don, su maldición.

Ymir suspiró cabizbaja y acarició sus manos cual inútil _consuelo_ , hasta que una reja cercana al estanque fue derribada, entre el espanto de los pajarillos y la propia muchacha que ya se había levantado: igual que al mediodía, el pastor volvió a cruzarse en su camino; pero a diferencia de otras veces, no se limitó a observarla y alzó su brazo con desesperación, rogando que se detuviera.

En su sitio, Ymir examinó el mal estado del joven, lleno de lodo por la caída. No entendió qué lo traía por aquellos rincones ni por qué lucía tan _asustado_ ; pero su gesto compensó la falta de palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, no huyó de él y percibió cómo éste miraba el cerco fronterizo de la ciudad, para luego contemplarla. Allí estaba de nuevo: ese brillo en sus ojos verdes.

El corazón de Ymir palpitó con violencia al ver que el pastor se había acercado a ella, sólo para tomar su mano y entregarle unas flores azules, tan idénticas a las que rodeaban aquel árbol gigantesco donde adquirió sus _poderes_. El contacto de sus pieles bastó para acelerar su respiración y notó, por cómo apretaba sus dedos, que le sugería cruzar el bosque con él. _¡Huir!_

Al instante, Ymir retrocedió. Conocía demasiado al rey, lo suficiente para predecir qué castigos aplicaba a los rebeldes: ¿acaso no temía lo que pudiera pasar? Su mirada volvió a responderle e Ymir meditó: ¿siempre debía ser la _elegida_? ¿Qué _razón_ tenía para pedirle que lo acompañara? ¿Por qué sus ojos no resplandecían como los del hombre que la convencía de buscar su _libertad_?

—/—/—/—

—Serás tú quien lleve a mis hijos. En nombre de los Fritz, voy a recompensarte…

—/—/—/—

La promesa de _su_ soberano pudo más que el silencioso pedido del pastor y decidió soltarse. El fulgor que Ymir solía ver en sus ojos se apagó por completo, mientras una especie de _vacío_ se instalaba en su pecho; una sensación _nueva_ , _inexplicable_ y _dolorosa_ : ¿qué había hecho?

Sus dudas quedaron al aire con el eco de unos soldados en marcha, a varias casas lejos de ellos. El entusiasmo del pastor se transformó en el temor inicial que lo invadía, miró por última vez a la esclava y se marchó rápidamente por el bosque. El repique de los escudos asustó a Ymir, quien dejó el estanque y se internó en una calle cercana al mercado de la ciudad, viendo pasar a las tropas.

Se dejó caer sentada contra el suelo, sin saber lo que ocurría, en tanto se esforzaba por calmar el temblor de su cuerpo. Fue allí cuando vio que aún conservaba las flores que el pastor le había entregado y la imagen de su huida entre los árboles quedó grabada en su mente. ¿Y si lo hubiera seguido?

Ymir se negó rotundamente: _su lugar_ estaba con el rey. En silencio, cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los maltratados pétalos contra su pecho.

[…]

Un fuerte aroma a madera inundaba el aire, mientras el agua fría caía sin previo aviso sobre su cabeza. Cuando el sol se ocultó tras las montañas, Ymir dejó la enorme tinaja en la que se aseaba con ayuda de varias mujeres: jamás había recibido tanta _atención_ en toda su vida.

Miró a su alrededor y comprobó el enorme tamaño de la que sería su nueva habitación en el ala oeste del palacio, donde solían ubicarse las esclavas personales del rey. Los harapos que vestía en el establo yacían dentro de una canasta, junto con el ramillete de flores que las sirvientas se habían encargado de desechar. Avergonzada por tanta _multitud_ en el cuarto, caminó por la alfombra cubriendo inútilmente su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que las mujeres secaban cada fracción de su piel maltratada por el sol y el lodo de las porquerizas.

Ymir sintió la suavidad de la tela que resbalaba por su silueta, contemplando la túnica celeste que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella, con ganchos dorados sosteniendo unos velos blancos a la altura de los hombros. Nuevas _cadenas_ se engarzaban a ella, en forma de collares y brazaletes finos, mientras una chiquilla se dedicaba a limpiar su rostro.

En ese instante, la pequeña detuvo su quehacer cuando le pidió que separara sus labios, llamando a una mujer mucho mayor que Ymir.

—Ahora entiendo —masculló al observar su cavidad bucal sin lengua.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la niña.

—Nada —desestimó, quitándole un recipiente con pasta roja—. Yo termino de pintarla.

Media hora transcurrió y finalmente, una _nueva mujer_ lucía frente al gigantesco espejo de la habitación. Ymir no pudo contener su curiosidad y tocó su propio reflejo, pensando que así conectaría con la _otra persona_ que _imitaba_ sus movimientos: esto generó algunas risas en las sirvientas que acicalaron su cabello y la instaron a salir.

A paso lento, casi ceremonioso, Ymir avanzó por el medio de un enorme pasillo con columnas que daba con el patio interno del palacio, escoltada por dos mucamas y seis soldados del más alto rango. El golpe de los tambores iba al compás de sus pies; y al llegar al final, pudo ver al rey Fritz esperándola, mientras sus servidores se agachaban ante su magna presencia.

Ymir tomó aire y caminó hasta una distancia prudente del trono, del cual se levantó el cruel monarca. Con la vista fija en el suelo, sintió su propio temblor y la _delicadeza_ con la que el rey alzó su mandíbula para obligarla a mirarlo. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca, aprovechó los _eternos_ segundos para examinar las facciones de quien sería su marido y su mente la transportó a una vieja memoria: una pareja casándose.

Podía jurar que la escena era idéntica al matrimonio que había presenciado en su niñez; y aunque no estaba tan cerca de aquel evento, recordó la _intensidad_ con la que se miraban dichos amantes: cosa inexistente en el rey, cuyos ojos asemejaban el indescifrable abismo del que vino su poder titánico. La imagen del pastor se transfiguró en el rostro del soberano, _confundiendo_ a Ymir.

Eran tan distintos… o tal vez no. Quizás el azar era _generoso_ al unirla con aquel individuo, pues ambos carecían de lo mismo. La _luz_ de la vida se había perdido en ellos, no necesitaba más pruebas. Era su _destino_ corresponder a la tenebrosa grandeza del rey Fritz.

—Arrodíllate.

La esclava cedió a la orden y recibió el dorso de la mano del rey, besándola en total sumisión. Los asistentes aplaudieron por el _exitoso_ final de la ceremonia e Ymir entendió que debía levantarse, posicionándose al lado de su señor. Pudo observar el júbilo de algunos ciudadanos, así como el desconcierto de los soldados por rendirle honores y la envidia de algunas cortesanas que el monarca frecuentaba por placer. Todo _sentimiento_ en su más genuina expresión. Una vez más, su _existencia_ parecía ser reconocida por el mundo.

[…]

La tierra tembló sin piedad, cuando el puño de la gigantesca Ymir estalló contra las últimas huestes marleyanas. En cumplimiento de su _deber_ , el Arma Sagrada de Eldia deshizo a todos los que frenaban el avance del rey Fritz; y dentro de la nuca de su titán, la muchacha contemplaba la sangre que teñía el campo de batalla. Se lo _merecían_.

O al menos, trataba de convencerse de ello. No eran pocas las veces que oía de la furia del rey contra Marley y aunque veía las súplicas de sus _enemigos_ antes de ser aplastados, se había prometido efectuar su voluntad, pues era parte de su juramento de unión. La _recompensa_ por su _lealtad_ valdría la pena, con tal de ver la _gloria_ de su señor en la batalla. ¿Y si había otro _camino_?

Nuevamente, el joven pastor interfirió en sus pensamientos, haciéndole evocar su _decisión_ de cruzar el bosque: ¿por qué justo ahora? ¿Habría cambiado algo, si aceptaba su pedido? ¿Las almas de los muertos no la torturarían como en ese momento? ¿Habría podido _elegir_?

—¡Ahora! —la voz de Fritz la devolvió a la realidad— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátalos de una maldita vez!

Ymir se permitió llorar entre los músculos de la bestia que controlaba, mientras daba un fuerte manotazo que derribó a los últimos noventa soldados de Marley. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco le importó: _agotada_ por el uso de su poder, el enorme titán cayó de bruces y se recostó contra el suelo, dejando salir a Ymir envuelta en una densa niebla de vapor.

Sus piernas temblaron al tocar el suelo y le tomó unos segundos recomponerse, en tanto el monarca se acercaba a ella con la cabeza del líder del ejército marleyano, la cual lucía estacada en una lanza. La esclava tragó saliva al recordar su distracción en la guerra y temió ser castigada; pero lejos de eso, el rey Fritz se limitó a levantar su quijada y marcó un símbolo extraño en su mejilla izquierda, con la sangre del enemigo.

—Bien hecho, esclava —palmoteó el rostro de la muchacha.

Sin más, el rey pasó por su costado, entre los vítores de sus soldados. Una vez más, Eldia había alcanzado la _victoria_.

[…]

No existía nada mejor para el belicoso pueblo eldiano, que el conocimiento de saberse superior al resto; y así sus habitantes reafirmaban su identidad ante el mundo, mientras recibían animosos a las huestes del rey Fritz y su esclava. La mujer cuyo poder _infernal_ traía el _paraíso_ a sus vidas.

El sádico monarca exhibía, entre risas, la cabeza del caudillo marleyano enganchada en la lanza y proclamaba a toda voz la supremacía que le correspondía a Eldia por derecho, hasta que el largo retorno finalmente lo llevó al patio interno de su palacio, donde su trono aguardaba por él. Conforme clavaba su trofeo humano en la arena, ordenó que llevaran sendos platos de cerdo y res para el indiscutible triunfo de su imperio, e Ymir lo seguía sin discusión. En eso, la algarabía de Fritz se vio interrumpida con la entrada de varios soldados y un general que él mismo había designado como mandatario temporal en su ausencia.

—¡Majestad! ¡Lo encontramos!

—¿Qué? —el rey volteó, mientras mascaba una enorme manzana, y una nueva risa siniestra adornó su rostro— ¡Oh, el desgraciado fugitivo!

En total contraste a la _diversión_ de _su amo_ , Ymir quedó paralizada tras reconocer al magullado pastor que había huido hace unos días; y tampoco le hizo falta preguntarse el por qué estaba allí, dado el evidente delito contra su Majestad. Le bastaron unos segundos imaginar el posible escenario donde sí lo hubiera seguido y se visualizó a sí misma junto a él, en una condición mucho más _deplorable_ que su propia esclavitud.

Su pecho retumbó ante la idea que jamás se concretó; y por un instante, se sintió _orgullosa_ de haber permanecido _fiel_ a quien le ofrecía una vida _menos injusta_. No obstante, aquel sentimiento se vio opacado por el remordimiento, arrepentida de haber maquinado desligarse de la única persona que parecía _considerarla_ , incluso de bruces ante el rey.

—Cortarte la lengua no fue suficiente —alzó su mandíbula con su bota de piel, recibiendo el inmediato rechazo del esclavo—. ¿Robar flores y huir? Debes ser un completo estúpido para arriesgar la poca piedad que te ofrezco.

Ymir apenas reaccionó: ¡eran sus flores azules, las mismas que había aceptado de él sin cuestionar! ¡Su castigo era por su _culpa_!

A falta de palabras y una defensa inútil, el joven pastor atinó a gruñir, causando nuevas carcajadas en el rey y los generales. Desde su posición, la muchacha contempló ese brillo tan _subyugante_ en su mirada, pero era uno que distaba de la expresión risueña que solía llevar cuando se veían. Unas lágrimas rebeldes cayeron de los ojos verdes del pastor, en señal de su impotencia y el odio de haber sido capturado otra vez.

La esclava entró en pánico al ver cómo el rey sacaba su espada, decidido a culminar el juicio tan patético e innecesario contra el _infeliz_. Mencionó algo que no pudo escuchar y sin previo aviso, cortó la cabeza del pastor. La sangre comenzó a chorrear del cuerpo cercenado, salpicando los tobillos del monarca, al mismo tiempo que sus extremidades se retorcían involuntariamente hasta quedar flácidas.

Fritz ordenó la retirada de todos sus soldados con el cadáver que debía ser echado al fuego, subió los escalones del trono mientras enfundaba su espada y se acercó a una impactada Ymir: para su sorpresa, el rey actuó inusualmente _sereno_ y la contempló de pies a cabeza, hasta fijar su mirada en la mediana elevación de sus pechos. Aprovechando la soledad del patio, no dudó en llevar una mano hasta su seno izquierdo y lo apretó, en medio de un jadeo lascivo.

—Busca una nueva túnica y aséate —dio la orden, relamiéndose los labios—. Irás a mi alcoba esta noche.

Ymir asintió _confundida_ y obedeció, corriendo por el pasillo hasta el cuarto que le habían designado. Finalmente sola, cerró la puerta y se permitió suspirar exageradamente, para luego vomitar dentro de una tinaja, presa de tantas impresiones en el día.

[…]

Comenzó el tiempo convenido. Ymir caminaba pálida cual fantasma y se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de la habitación del rey. Su cuerpo temblaba como anticipo a lo que iba a suceder y pese a su inexperiencia, _sabía_ a medias de qué trataba la tan famosa _recompensa_ hacia su _buena_ labor: casi siempre había observado a los animales del establo en temporada de celo y recordó cómo los machos montaban a las hembras en un _vaivén rápido_ que parecía dolerle a las últimas. Tampoco tenía alguna anécdota de la cual pudiera _aprender_ , ni siquiera las mucamas le habían _advertido_ al respecto.

Nerviosa y con el escaso conocimiento que tenía del futuro acto, se armó de valor para tocar la puerta: la respuesta no tardó mucho y el rey abrió, observándola como en la tarde antes de hacerla pasar. Ymir bajó la mirada mientras entraba a la lujosa alcoba de Fritz, percibiendo el fuerte aroma a vino y sudor típico de un hombre de su porte. A la orden del rey, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la cama, sin voltear: situación que él aprovechó para despojarse del traje que llevaba.

La esclava sintió cómo las prendas caían al piso y suspiró, sin poder controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, hasta que las manos callosas de Fritz se posaron sobre sus hombros y la hicieron girar: fue allí cuando evadió la mirada. Nunca en su vida había estado frente a un varón desnudo.

—¡Quién lo diría! —la burla no se hizo esperar y empezó a recorrer su silueta, riendo al ver cómo ella resentía sus intentos por besarla y quitarle la túnica de tela transparente— Eres todo un ciervo cobarde.

Ymir liberó un penoso gemido al sentir la mano del rey profanar su intimidad con lujuria, mientras _algo caliente_ rozaba la piel delantera de sus muslos. Conforme el rey le quitaba el lazo que sujetaba su cabello, pudo contemplar su virilidad en máximo esplendor y supo, mientras era jalada a la cama, que debía ser _más fuerte_ que nunca.

—Acuéstate —la empujó contra las frazadas de piel y abrió sus piernas con brusquedad, impaciente por su evidente temor—. Así…

La joven volteó su cabeza a un costado, en tanto el rey pasaba su lengua por su abdomen, senos y cuello. Aguantó los mordiscos que le propinaba, oyó el _placer_ de su _marido_ y el aroma de su saliva espesa terminó por marearla; pero no le quedaba otra opción. Silenciosa como _siempre_ , rogó para sí que terminara semejante suplicio.

Un último jadeo del rey fue la señal del siguiente paso e Ymir sintió la proximidad de su cuerpo contra el de ella. La tensión del ambiente cobró un nuevo _significado_ , con las palabras que se grabarían en su mente para siempre.

—Esto es lo que eres, esclava Ymir. No lo olvides.

Una fuerte embestida desgarró su pureza al instante. _Reprimió_ su enorme dolor cuanto pudo y apretó las pieles del lecho, entre lágrimas, _concentrada_ en recibir la _misericordia_ de su señor.

[…]

Tras largas horas en su encierro voluntario, Ymir tomó aire en el balcón más solitario del palacio, rodeada de algunas macetas y el panorama de los edificios ya levantados para el pueblo; todo esto, terminando de comer una manzana. Era la décima en el día, mas no le preocupó: según las sirvientas y las necesidades de su propio cuerpo, era una actitud natural en una mujer gestante.

Visiblemente cansada por el peso de su vientre, se sentó a la luz del mediodía y contempló la ciudad que iba creciendo cada vez más. La zona lodosa donde solía ubicarse el establo había mejorado considerablemente, la gente se movía tanto a pie como en carretas de madera, y hasta los esclavos parecían más _presentables_ que en su infancia. Todo cambiaba a su alrededor. Todo, incluso _ella_.

A lo lejos, el típico sonido de la marcha militar anunciaba la llegada del ejército de Fritz tras una larga campaña en el sur; y en cuestión de minutos, las huestes ya desfilaban frente al palacio. Un suspiro reflejó su respuesta: hace muchos meses había dejado el campo de batalla; y por un momento, _agradeció_ que la criatura que vivía en sus entrañas la alejara de aquel _círculo vicioso_ donde la guerra y la lujuria del rey marcaban su rutina. No obstante, los _privilegios_ que le confería su nueva _posición_ habían cambiado con el embarazo: desde ese entonces, se sumía en constantes depresiones y dilemas _innecesarios_.

Ya no _tenía_ que someterse cada noche al rey; pero desde el anuncio de su estado, éste apenas la visitaba. Se había acostumbrado a la gente del palacio, cuyo desprecio siempre la intimidaba. El pastor asesinado le ofrecía su mano en sueños, al mismo tiempo que los gritos de los marleyanos empañaban su consciencia. La vida que llamaba desde su interior sólo la hacía desear liberarse de aquella _carga_.

Unas suaves patadas llamaron la atención de Ymir, quien por reflejo acarició su abultado regazo y apretó los labios: ¿con qué _derecho_ se atrevía a decidir sobre el futuro del bebé? Un fuerte escalofrío la invadió tras la idea de perderlo y en su intento de levantarse para volver a su habitación, una punzada seguida de _mucha agua_ entre sus piernas la alertó.

El rostro de Ymir palideció: primeriza y sola en el balcón, dedujo que el momento había llegado, y calculó la relativa distancia entre ella y el patio interno. Trató de acelerar su caminata, pese al creciente dolor en su vientre y caderas. Renegó de su _debilidad_ mental, avanzando entre jadeos y unas cuantas lágrimas que ya no podía contener. El tiempo se le hizo _eterno_ dentro de los pasillos; y cuando al fin oyó el murmullo de la servidumbre que atendía al recién llegado monarca, la esclava se armó de valor para alcanzarlo, aun sabiendo que la _osadía_ de tocarlo en público implicaba un severo castigo.

Fritz advirtió el jaloneo en su túnica y se sobresaltó al ver a Ymir cayendo de rodillas ante él, emitiendo un doloroso quejido: la inesperada escena, junto a su nula empatía por el sufrimiento humano, lo movió a zafarse del agarre de su _mujer_ , contemplando su _desastrosa_ figura en labor de parto.

—Imbécil —la insultó, asqueado, y miró a las mucamas exclusivas del palacio—. ¡¿Tengo que decirles algo?! ¡Llévenla a su habitación, de inmediato!

Delirante por las contracciones y el total abandono de _su amo_ , una desfalleciente Ymir tendida en la arena lo vio marcharse; mientras las otras mujeres le pedían _resistir_ , entre gritos de preocupación. En un santiamén, el mundo empezó a _dar vueltas_ , las voces de los sirvientes se fueron perdiendo de a pocos, hasta que el mediodía se volvió _noche_ para ella.

[…]

—M-ma… ¡mamá!

A dos metros de una silla, Ymir abría los brazos para recibir a la pequeña Sina que daba sus primeros pasos; mientras sus hermanas María y Rose celebraban su triunfo y la pronunciación de aquella _palabra_ tan _ansiada_. Con una sonrisa penosa, la joven madre correspondió al abrazo de sus hijas y las llevó al patio interno para que jugaran un rato. Muda por carencia de lengua, escuchaba cuantas historias contaban sus retoños, apenas respondiendo con un asentir de cabeza o una negación: detalle que sólo intensificaba su _perenne_ tristeza.

Cinco años, tres y uno: tres niñas cuya inocencia se asemejaba a la pequeña del establo que alguna vez fue, con un ligero aire al padre que las veía en ocasiones. Le sorprendía cómo el pasado y el presente unían lazos en aquellas criaturas, admiró el gracioso brillo en sus ojos azules y se permitió sonreír: el rey Fritz había _cumplido_ su palabra, su _obediencia_ era _recompensada_ con sus hijas. Su _sacrificio_ valía la pena.

El sonido de un cuerno aceleró su corazón, pues conocía muy bien su significado. Ymir se apresuró en cargar a Sina e hizo un ademán para que María y Rose la acompañaran hasta el patio principal. ¡Su señor había regresado!

Conforme caminaba, pudo contemplar la llegada de los soldados en sendas filas, escoltando en las afueras del palacio a los que parecían ser nuevos esclavos para el Imperio Eldiano. La esclava y sus hijas caminaron en el enorme espacio que habían formado las huestes de Fritz y casi al final del camino que llevaba al trono, vieron a su señor siendo atendido por cinco de sus siervas personales: tres de ellas con telas vistosas, una niña de doce años que arreglaba su armadura y una joven contemporánea a Ymir que _reía_ al sentir cómo el rey la _toqueteaba_ entre _juegos_ ; hasta que éste volteó con desfachatez y miró a la madre de sus hijas.

 _Envidia_ : el corazón de la mujer titán palpitó fuerte, presa de un _sentimiento_ jamás experimentado. Le parecía que todas eran merecedoras de aquello que el rey no se dignaba a otorgarle, ni siquiera por el nacimiento de sus hijas: _afecto._

No obstante, cualquier reclamo estaba de más y _obedeció_ como de costumbre, al oír el llamado del monarca para una cena exclusiva de la familia real. Reunión que la incluía y apartaba a la vez, como era usual en una esclava de su categoría.

—¿Fuiste lejos, padre? —la pequeña María inició la charla, comiendo un jugoso pedazo de carne sin tanto cuidado.

—Un poco —carraspeó—. Ya conquistamos a los pueblos del sur.

—Pero —dudó en continuar—, ¿ellos quisieron…?

—Eso es lo de menos —acarició con tosquedad la cabeza de la niña—. Debes aprender, María, junto con tus hermanas —señaló a Rose y Sina—: por la vida de nuestro imperio, vale hacer lo que sea.

—Oh… —asintió María, sin comprender demasiado.

—Así debe ser… —dijo, hasta que un sobresalto hizo que escupiera algo de vino— ¡mierda! ¡Haz las cosas bien!

Un puntapié en el costado hizo que Ymir jadeara debajo de la mesa, producto de su _ineficiencia_ al limpiar los malolientes pies de Fritz. Desde sus lugares, las tres niñas contemplaron a su madre arrodillada y el ademán de silencio que ella les hacía, para evitar cualquier mala reacción. Sin embargo, aquel gesto tímido motivó la nata curiosidad de Rose.

—Padre —masculló, inocente—, ¿por qué mamá nunca habla?

La cuchara de madera cayó de la mano del rey y las niñas, salvo la sonriente Sina, dejaron de comer, expectantes a la respuesta más importante de sus cortas vidas.

—Porque —titubeó, evocando la vez que ordenó cortarle la lengua a Ymir y los suyos— ésa es mi voluntad.

—No entiendo —María arqueó las cejas.

—Cuando seas reina, lo harás.

Sobrio e indiferente, terminó la charla y movió las manos para indicarles que siguieran comiendo, mientras la joven esclava veía su lienzo blanco mancharse con el lodo en las uñas de _su amo_ , al mismo tiempo que secaba algunas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No pasó demasiado tiempo y la cena ya había terminado. Mientras Ymir llevaba los platos y demás utensilios al otro salón, donde estaba la cocina, el rey la _observó_ caminar y llamó disimuladamente a una mucama, ordenándole que se llevara a las niñas a su habitación. Sina lloraba al ser cargada por la otra mujer, en tanto María y Rose trataban de llamar su atención con juegos; y cuando Ymir notó la ausencia de sus tres hijas en el comedor, la puerta de madera que separaba ambas habitaciones fue cerrada, con el rey dentro de la cocina.

No pudo evitar temblar: había hecho mal su trabajo y la castigarían. Su ansiedad aumentó con los pasos que daba el rey para aproximarse a ella, acorralándola contra una mesa mediana y muy larga. Ymir planeó arrodillarse en señal de _súplica_ , pero las manos de Fritz habían sido rápidas y rasgó la tela de su túnica, dejándola totalmente desnuda para él.

Sin _oponer_ resistencia, la esclava dejó que su señor la sentara sobre el borde de la mesa y sintió cómo poseía su interior sin el más mínimo cuidado. Una y otra vez, el vaivén de sus movimientos crecía en rapidez y brusquedad, conforme caían algunos alimentos por el acto. El sádico rey apretó las caderas de la esclava y succionó uno de sus pechos, al mismo tiempo que Ymir gemía involuntariamente. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía decir «No». Odiaba sentir placer y aun así, necesitaba terminar ya.

En un acto reflejo, la muchacha tomó de la nuca a Fritz y lo _motivó_ a continuar, echando su cabeza atrás en un jadeo que expresaba su clímax, hasta que el viejo monarca acabó dentro de ella. Siguieron _unidos_ por largos segundos, intentando recuperar el aliento; y a la mente de la esclava llegaron los recuerdos de las mujeres que atendían a su señor: estaba tan próxima como ellas. Quiso la _confusión_ del momento que Ymir se detuviera a contemplar las facciones del rey, al punto de acercársele con la intención de besarlo. Apenas sus labios rozaron los de Fritz, éste apartó su rostro y le propinó una bofetada.

—¿Qué haces? —su voz se tornó severa.

El shock del momento la dejó inmóvil y vio cómo el rey salía de su cuerpo, para luego reacomodar su ropa y retirarse a su habitación. Abandonada cual animal callejero, Ymir tembló sobre la mesa, cubriendo inútilmente su desnudez.

[…]

—/—/—/—

«Somos libres desde que nacemos. Es una verdad que no podemos ignorar».

—/—/—/—

Pudo sentir la _textura áspera_ del suelo que pisaba, al mismo tiempo que _algo líquido y cristalino_ la bañaba hasta las pantorrillas; sólo que no eran _sus pies_. De repente, se vio contemplando una _gran ciudad_ desde la cima de una _pared_ ; pero ella no era tan _baja_ , y sus brazos tampoco tenían los _músculos expuestos_. Sintió que alguien _rasgaba_ la carne de su cuello, y al instante el calor fue reemplazado por la _dureza_ de un _extraño material brillante_ que la envolvió; mas no sabía que contaba con tal _facultad_. Las lágrimas se habían congelado en el rostro de la fémina: ¿por qué lloraba?

—/—/—/—

«Debemos perecer por nuestros pecados. No hay otra salvación”.

—/—/—/—

Ymir dio media vuelta y se vio a sí misma entre centenares de _bestias_ que salían de una _gigantesca masa de agua_ , mientras incontables soldados les hacían frente desde unas torres. _Escuchó_ gritos desgarradores y _saboreó_ la sangre de la gente, pero ella _no se los comía_. El panorama cambió al instante y un hombre desconocido de cabello castaño claro _la observaba_ con evidente impacto y se _oyó hablarle_ : ésa no era _su voz_ y tampoco tenía el _poder_ de emitir una palabra. Miró _su mano gigante_ llena de rocas y vio cómo las lanzaba al vacío, mas no por _su voluntad_. La sangre volvió a empañar el aire, junto con los escombros de una villa, las extremidades y vísceras deshechas de muchos _jinetes_.

—/—/—/—

«Sólo quería crear el paraíso: ¡si hay otro camino, dímelo ya!».

—/—/—/—

Un _hombre_ y un _niño_ discutían en un bosque, mientras el último se resistía a que un _raro artefacto_ atravesara su piel: el mismo que una muchacha se inoculaba en el brazo, bañada en lágrimas. Sus ojos celestes despedían la misma tristeza que una _joven de cabellos rubios_ que desafiaba a quien llamó _padre_ , dentro de una cueva de cristal.

—/—/—/—

«Sé alguien que pueda amar y ser amado. Haz una familia».

—/—/—/—

Su pecho retumbó: ¿por qué jamás tuvo una? ¿Por qué _aquella duda_ la torturaba de pronto? ¿A qué se debían tantas visiones _inexplicables_?

—/—/—/—

«¡Destruiré este maldito mundo!».

—/—/—/—

El piso se desmoronó bajo sus pies e Ymir cayó en un enorme charco rojo. Una fuerte lluvia empapaba sus cabellos rubios hasta tornarlos castaños, pero no por efecto de la _oscuridad_ : la esclava percibió la sangre chorrear sobre su cuerpo y su pavor alcanzó la cima al ver un sinfín de _cadáveres_ , entre quemados, despedazados y aplastados. Grandes _columnas de vapor_ formaban un _arco fantasmagórico_ , mientras las potentes pisadas de incontables _gigantes_ rodeaban a una _inmensa figura ósea_ que avanzaba hacia el sur.

Semejante escena apocalíptica la obligó a cubrirse los oídos, intentando bloquear los gritos desesperados de millones de inocentes. No pudo ignorar a los titanes que se parecían tanto a ella: ¿cómo es que había llegado a ese punto? Acaso… ¿era lo que iba a ocasionar? ¿Por qué debía ser ella?

—/—/—/—

«¡Siempre estaré de tu lado! ¡Si no lo haces, todo se repetirá!».

—/—/—/—

Ymir se levantó, al mismo tiempo que las _flores azules_ emergían de la tierra manchada de sangre. Una _gran luz blanca_ brilló frente a ella y _dos brazos_ la estrecharon por detrás, sin aviso. La _calidez_ de tal gesto la confundió: ¡la estaba reteniendo! ¿Por qué no se libraba de aquel agarre? ¡Tenía que impedir ese fin!

—/—/—/—

«Has esperado tanto tiempo: ahora, eres libre…».

—/—/—/—

En un santiamén, la joven despertó lanzando un fuerte grito, sudorosa y visiblemente espantada. No tardó en reconocer su habitación y palpó cada fracción de su cuerpo: no había sangre, ni heridas en su cuerpo; tampoco restos de lodo y lluvia, ni fallecidos a su alrededor. Las paredes de su cuarto seguían intactas y recordó que esa noche le había tocado dormir sola, ya que sus tres hijas se habían mudado a unas nuevas alcobas acordes a su linaje. Ymir se tapó el rostro y trató de calmarse, ahogando los sollozos que su pesadilla le había provocado: por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado una _catarsis_ de gran proporción.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, entendió que ya había amanecido y dejó el lecho, para contemplar el paisaje de la ciudad: todo estaba en _orden_. Las personas seguían en sus actividades, no había muros ni tampoco fuego; se permitió suspirar de _alivio_. Dispuesta a _relajarse_ de dicho estrés nocturno, se dio un baño en la tina grande que había en su cuarto, tratando de no mover demasiado su hombro izquierdo: le estaba _doliendo_ , quizás por una mala postura al dormir.

Una vez aseada, procedió a cambiarse una túnica sin hombreras y dejar su habitación, rumbo al comedor. Allí la esperaban María, Rose y Sina, quienes la recibieron con un fuerte abrazo, tan cálido como el _apretón_ que aquel _individuo desconocido_ le brindó en sus sueños. Ymir las miró con desconcierto y contempló sus _rostros arrugados_ , pese a su corta edad: dicha apariencia bastó para dejarla en shock, hasta que la voz de un general en el lugar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Tomadas de sus manos, las hijas del rey Fritz acompañaron a su madre al patio, tras el rumor de una posible alianza de Marley con el pueblo eldiano. Ymir avanzó por el pasillo más concurrido del palacio y vio a Sina, de tan sólo seis años, sonriéndole con _la boca llena de sangre_ y _algo viscoso_ en su mano izquierda; lo mismo _observó_ en María y Rose, que _manchaban_ sus vestidos al pasarse las manos _llenas de rojo vivo_. Conforme seguía su camino, varias _figuras deformes_ la miraban desde las paredes y columnas, además de otras _apariciones_ que hacían gestos de pleitesía para ella; al mismo tiempo que el golpe de unos _tambores_ acompañaba sus pasos: uno, dos, tres… hasta llegar al _trece_. Ymir tragó saliva. _Trece años._

El mismo tiempo que llevaba el poder titánico, desde su encuentro con la _milagrosa raíz_. La misma cantidad de filas de soldados marleyanos que se arrodillaban ante el rey Fritz en el patio. Las mismas _sombras_ que parecían rodear el trono de _su amo_ , al igual que las alucinaciones en el pasillo.

Ymir intentó relajarse y se puso a la siniestra del rey, en medio de Sina y Rose, siendo testigo de cómo uno de los generales de Marley ofrecía su total rendición a Eldia. Con mucha reserva, soltó un suspiro, consciente de que dicha ceremonia simbolizaba el _final_ de la guerra.

—/—/—/—

«Nunca terminará este infierno».

—/—/—/—

Aquella frase resonó en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que vio a un marleyano levantarse con una lanza en la mano. María, Rose y Sina se aferraron a ella, mientras sus ojos apenas podían contemplar al monarca. El verdugo de naciones cuyo destino ahora estaba atado a un arma blanca, el hombre que había vejado infinidad de veces su cuerpo y su corazón, el ser cuya _piedad_ le permitió salir de las porquerizas, para ingresar a un nuevo antro de miseria. El líder que la obligaba a matar por el _bien_ del Imperio Eldiano. El padre de sus hijas. _Su amo_.

—/—/—/—

«La misma historia. Los mismos errores. Una y otra vez».

—/—/—/—

¿Era una advertencia? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Era la voz de su consciencia? ¡Imposible! Ella no tenía el poder de… _¡alterar los hechos!_ ¿Pero cómo? Ya tenía la respuesta. Zafándose de las manos de sus hijas, Ymir corrió hacia el trono para ejecutar por segunda vez, como el día que liberó a los cerdos, aquello que creía inexistente en sí misma: su _fuerza de voluntad_.

Su hombro izquierdo volvió a punzarle, esta vez por la lanza que la atravesaba. Su túnica se manchó de sangre, mientras caía irremediablemente ante la silla del cruel gobernante. Oyó el clamor de sus hijas y el choque de las armas eldianas contra la carne de los marleyanos traidores. El suelo frío la recibió y todo a su alrededor empezó a nublarse, mientras el dolor tomaba protagonismo en los, quizás, _últimos_ momentos de su _vida_ : ¿eso era todo? ¿Por qué seguían peleando? ¿No había cambiado el futuro? ¿Hizo bien en salvar al rey?

María, Rose y Sina intentaron ayudarla, sollozando por su cercana orfandad. Ymir sufría internamente y pese al _consuelo_ de saber que _existía_ para ellas, su mirada no pudo evitar posarse en Fritz, lejano e indiferente a las súplicas de sus niñas. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que había hecho por él?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Sé que no puedes morir por esa lanza —permaneció sentado en su trono—. ¡Levántate y trabaja! Ésa es la razón por la que naciste en este mundo, mi esclava Ymir.

La joven bajó la mirada y recordó al pastor asesinado por el rey, pudo comprender lo que se sentía _estar en su lugar_ : sin embargo, aquella memoria sólo acentuó su desgracia, confirmándole lo que ya sabía. No era _nadie_.

No había aprendido. Un alma miserable no podía cambiar las cosas, mucho menos pretender que su espíritu obrara por sí misma… pero al menos, ya no tendría que someterse más. En ese instante, sus cadenas se _romperían_ para siempre. C0nforme la voz del tirano se hacía más _lejana_ , Ymir cedió al enorme _peso_ que sentían sus párpados. Los ruegos de sus hijas la transportaron a aquel campo de flores azules, donde alguna vez perdió su _humanidad_. Estaba _lista_ para abandonar aquel mundo cruel.

La oscuridad la envolvió por completo… hasta que de repente, el cielo se tornó estrellado e _inmensurable_. El suelo fue reemplazado por la arena. Su apariencia infantil había regresado; y frente a ella, un enorme fulgor blanco salía de la tierra, dividiéndose en tres ramas. _¿Por qué…?_

—/—/—/—

—María, Rose, Sina: deben tomar el poder de Ymir. Es la única manera…

—/—/—/—

Miró a todos lados, tras reconocer la voz del rey Fritz. El golpe seco del _metal_ contra la _carne_ resonó en sus oídos. Nuevos lamentos se hicieron _presentes_ , el característico sonido de los dientes desgarrando la comida la paralizó. Le pareció sentir su cuerpo _profanado_ una vez más.

Sumida en un shock inexplicable, contempló el _vacío_ a su alrededor, en busca de algo _inexistente_. Se dejó caer sobre la arena fina y después de muchos años, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas en la soledad de aquel _limbo_. Quizás la _libertad_ también le era negada en la _muerte_.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Hola a todos! :D

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde que publiqué mi último fanfic en febrero, de verdad extrañé mucho estos lares TwT espero que quienes lleguen aquí se encuentren muy bien, pues esta situación tan sorpresiva ha cambiado muchísimas cosas. En lo personal, me ha costado volver a escribir, pero de a pocos estoy volviendo, dispuesta más que nada a actualizar fanfics antiguos y publicar nuevas historias :’)

Ahora sí, en cuanto al fanfic: tengo esta historia guardada desde hace muchos meses, antes de la pandemia. Cuando leí el capítulo 122 de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ , Ymir Fritz se llevó toda mi atención, y es que realmente no puedo sentir más que dolor por esa pobre criatura que ha sufrido tanto, es triste que su único pecado haya sido adquirir el poder titán para que gente inhumana como el rey Fritz la usara a su antojo. Su vida es un completo misterio, por lo que me animé a escribir algunas cosas que siento pudo experimentar, ¡y quién sabe si el manga revelará algo nuevo con los meses XD! Oh, y respecto a la unión de Fritz e Ymir, imaginé que el rey quería dejar claro que ella sería su propiedad y así ningún hombre la tocaría, por lo que asocié una celebración de «vasallaje» como «matrimonio» (conste que la ceremonia medieval tiene otra finalidad), ya que la pobre Ymir no era bien considerada dentro de su sociedad, mucho menos para que alguien la tomara como esposa debidamente.

Sin más que decir, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia… ¡gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, les deseo mucha suerte! :D


End file.
